


Philophobia

by Wholesome_Kermit



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Philophobia is the fear of emotional attachment; fear of being in, or falling in love. Medical science defines philophobia as an abnormal, unwarranted and persistent fear of falling in love. Its name comes from two Greek roots, “philo” meaning love and “phobia” meaning fear of.





	1. Chapter 1

Jon sighed as he sat in his chair, scrolling through his phone. He perked up when he got a message

 **Evan:** hey

 **Jon:** yo

 **Evan:** weird question

 **Evan:** but would you ever meet me irl?

 **Jon:** why do you ask?

 **Evan:** well

 **Evan:** can't I meet my mysterious best friend?

 **Jon:** nope

 **Evan:** aw

 **Evan:** your no fun

 **Jon:** hah, well the answer to your question is

 **Jon:** sure 

 **Jon:** again, why are you asking?

_Evan is typing..._

_Evan is deleting..._

_Evan is typing..._

**Evan:** because I want to meet you

 **Jon:** well maybe one day

 

Jon sat his phone down as he stared at his computer screen. He hummed to himself as he shut down his computer. He stood up, about to go lay down until he got a message again. He groaned a little as he picked up his phone. 

 **Luke:** Jon

 **Jon:** yeah?

 **Luke:** I need you to do me a favour

 **Jon:** it better not be something stupid

 **Jon:** whatcha need?

 **Luke:** theres people who want to see you

 **Luke:** they are special

 **Jon:** is it people I know?

 **Luke:** yep

 **Luke:** it's the guys

 **Jon:** what?? 

 **Luke:** yep

 **Luke:** they just flew in

 **Jon:** why?

 **Luke:** they're like having a group meet up or something

 **Luke:** they really want to see you and they said you didn't have to meet them but u know u want to

 **Luke:** hurry up boy

 **Jon:** you owe me one

 

Jon put his phone in his pocket, feeling anxietly bubbling up inside him. Jesus, this was a big day for everyone. He put on his shoes and rushed outside to his car, driving to Luke's house. He walked towards the door and knocked on it. He took in a deep breath and knocked. Jon looked at the familiar eyes as the widened in surprise, it took a moment for the person to realize it was Jon.

 

"Delirious?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jon fidgeted nervously with the end of his shirt, laughing quietly "Yeah, it's me." he said as he looked at the chocolate eyes that were wide. "Evan! Is Jon at the door?" Jon could hear Luke yell that from somewhere in the house. Evan turned around replying with a 'Yeah.' the next thing he knew that Evan was being pulled aside. 

"Jeez, rude much.." Evan mumbled as he let Jon in. Jon walked in quietly, not being his loud self like he was when he made videos. He wasn't sure why he was nervous exactly, I mean he has known these people for a while. I guess, he thought they would judge him since he only knew Luke in real life. He heard the door shut behind him  _'Well, no turning back now I guess.'_ he thought as he looked around the room of either smiling of surprised faces. "Holy, he's actually here.." he heard an Irish accent whisper. He knew who it was. It was Brian.

Jon looked at the Irish male, his face having an huge smile on it.  He looked around the room again, his nervousness fading away a little as he realized no one has judged him yet, they all have had smiling faces, some even bouncing on their feet, and when I mean some, I mean one. And that one was Lui. He felt someone walk next to him. He looked over and saw Evan, who put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, that's pretty gay." he heard some one say. He looked over to the direction of the voice, seeing a giggling John and a smiling Smitty. "Your gay." Tyler said as he crossed his arms, making John laugh harder, putting a hand over his mouth as he snorted. "Touché" Smitty said as he crossed his arms, laughing at John when he snorted again. 

Jon smiled as he didn't feel the pit of anxiety anymore. They were just his friends after all.

Nothing bad would happen, but boy, Was he wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not know what to write for this. I was also writing the part where you first see John and I got confused if del has met him or not so yeahh
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> If you would like to talk to me on Tumblr my acc is galaxyforests:)


	3. Chapter 3

Jon yawned as he sat on the couch, waiting for his turn to play with his friends. He felt the couch shift as someone sat on it. He turned towards the person, smiling sleepily at them, "Hey Luke." he said as he rested his head on the palm of his hand. 

Luke smiled back at him "Tired?" Jon nodded. Luke pointed up the stairs "There's a guest bedroom, help yourself." Jon thanked him quickly before walking up the stairs. "Where's he going?" Evan asked as he went next to him "Sleep. Why, are you worried for him?" Evan shook his head "Nah, just curious." the Canadian flashed him a smile before walking away. 

Jon opened the door to the guest bedroom. Closing it quickly before crashing onto to the soft sheets. He was about to close his eyes until he heard a soft knock. He groaned out his reply, turning on his back. "Jon? You awake?" Brock asked as he cracked the door open, a slash of light from the hallway glowing in the dark room. Jon hummed "Yeah" he said quietly. Brock walked in, sitting on the other side of the bed. "Were going swimming tommorow to celebrate, yknow, you showing your face," Jon smiled at Brock, letting him continue "well Luke went to your house to get your bathing suit." Jon nodded. "Jon?" he hummed again "I'm glad.. You trust us enough to show your face, sleep well." Brock finished before getting up and walking out the room, making it dark again. 

Jon kicked off his shows before snuggling into the soft sheets. He didn't care about changing, he just draped the sheets over his body, falling asleep. 

.

.

.

Jon woke up to a knock. "Come in." he said, still trying to pry himself away from sleep. He saw Smitty walk in, smiling when he saw him. "What time is it?" he asked as he draped his arm over his eyes. "9:45, so get your ass up." Smitty said, laughing at the end. Jon gasped dramaticly "So rude!" he said as he sat up. Smitty laughed louder "You're almost as bad as John." he said, smiling at the thought of him. 

Jon stretched, hearing three pops. Smitty stood up "Breakfast is almost done so get ready, 'kay?" Jon nodded and watched as he left the room. He stood up, hearing laughing down stairs. He smiled and looked at the closet, seeing a note. 

_'_ _Your fucking lucky I'm willing to drive, at 12 am, to your house.  -Luke'_

Jon smiled, tearing the note off it and looking in the closet, seeing his clothes. 

He changed quickly, putting on his choose and tossing open the door. He walked downstairs, seeing his friends all laugh at something, some in the kitchen making pancakes, and John and Smitty talking in the living room. He smiled at them, he knew about Smittys little secret, promising not to tell anyone. He walked in the kitchen to see Evan stirring something up and Tyler almost burning himself, lucky for him Craig slapped his hand away. 

He walked towards Evan, startling him for a moment. He stopped stirring and looked up "Hey." he smiled. Jon smiled back "Whatcha doing?" he asked. "Stirring the pancake batter since _someone_ can't do it." he answered, smiling wider when Tyler started snapping at him. "I can too!" Tyler objected like a little kid. "Tyler you fucking idiot, you almost burned yourself!" Craig said as he had his hand under the water. Tyler rolled his eyes, letting him continue. 

Jon laughed, going towards Smitty and John "What are you two talking about?" Jon said as he winked at Smitty making him flip him off. John smiled at him "Were talking about how dumb Tyler is." he answered, talking loud enough for him to hear. "Fuck you!" they heard him yell back. "Hey Del, can I talk to you for a moment?" Smitty asked.

Jon nodded and Smitty dragged him away from John "Okay, I am _this_ fucking close to getting John to be my boyfriend, I need your help." he said as he squinted his fingers to tell him how close he was. "Just go for it! If he says no, try to be better friends and try again! If he says no a second time, he isn't worth it! Trust me, I bet you'll do great." Jon said as he patted his back. Smitty nodded "Okay." he smiled "Thanks Jon." Jon smiled back "No problem, now go get 'em tiger!" he said as he pushed him away. 

Once he saw Smitty go towards him, he faked wiping a tear from his eye "They grow up so fast." he decided to walk away from them, he turned around one last time to see Smitty hugging John. He smiled brightly, his friends face turning towards him. Smitty gave him a thumbs up before hugging John again. Jon sighed, a happy sigh, before walking back into the kitchen to help the bundle of idiots he was staying with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr acc is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they got to the pool, after breakfast of course, Jon watched as Smitty dragged John to one of the slides. John turned back to the group, mouthing ' _help me_ ' before following his new boyfriend to a slide. Jon smiled at the two before going towards another slide. He stopped for a moment, feeling someone grab his arm. He hummed as he turned around, seeing Evan smile at him, "Yeah?" he asked as Evan let go of his arm. "Do you," he pointed to the slide Jon was about to go to "want to go slide with me?" he asked. Jon smiled and nodded as he let Evan lead the way.

"That's gay." Tyler said as he followed the rest of the group towards the pool. Craig shrugged "I mean, isn't everyone a little gay." Tyler thought for a moment "I guess." he answered, looking at the pool for a moment before jumping in. 

"Oh boy, oh boy." Jon mumbled as he looked at the tall slide. It didn't have a lot of times where it went down, but it did have a lot of turns. Evan nudged him "Are you scared? Is the baby scared?" he cooed as Jon gave him a glare, "No," he protested "I just haven't been on a slide in a while." he finished as he crossed his arms. Evan rolled his eyes, a smile slipping on his face "Okay." he said, sarcastically, as he took Jons hand, guiding him to the tall, purple slide. They walked up the stairs, stopping for a minute. Jon groaned quietly "Why are there so many people?" he asked, more to himself than Evan. Evan shrugged, patting Jon on the back. "Hey, were almost there!" he said enthusiastically making Jon smile brightly. 

As soon as they got to the top, Jon looked at Evan for a moment "Are you ready?" Evan asked as he looked back at him. Jon nodded, hearing the lifeguard say "Just you two?" Jon snapped back into reality, looking at the lifeguard, nodding at him. The man smiled, gesturing for them to get on a big tube. He gave them directions, before saying "Have fun!" and pushing them down the slide. 

As they went down, the slide was filled with laughter and occasionally 'The water is in my eyes!' or 'I just choked on the water!" both making them laugh uncontrollably. 

As soon as they got done, Jon made an 'oof' sound as the water splashed in his face. 

He laughed for a moment, wiping his eyes and getting up. He watched as Evan got up and they walked out the exit. The both went to the pool, making jokes on the way. As soon as they got in the pool, they could see their group of friends being absolute fucking idiots. They jumped into the water, swimming over to them. Jon smiled "Hey guys" he greeted. Brock was the first to notice them "Hey, whe-" Tyler cut him off "Where the hell were you two?" he asked as he stared at them. John smiled, "They were fuc-" Smitty clapped his hands over his boyfriends mouth "There are children." Brock said as he stared at John, silently thanking Smitty. John rolled his eyes, gently prying Smittys hands off him. 

Smitty smiled at John, swimming behind him and wrapping his arms around his neck and letting his legs float. John turned to hug Smitty, kissing him on the cheek. "Okay, I know you guys are all giddy giddy because you just got together but like, were in public?" Tyler said, sighing when they ignored him. Brock lightly hit him "Let them enjoy eachother, okay?" he said, Brian agreeing with him. John snorted "We already enjoy eachother in bed." he said making Jon laugh quietly. "Okay, mom." Tyler said as he smiled at him. 

The rest of the day, they ended up either making innapropriate jokes, aka John only making them, or doing something dumb. 

They all ended up going home at 8 o'clock, staying up till 11 pm and and all of them passing out. 

Little did Jon know, the 4 months staying with these people would bring absolute hell to them all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3  
> My Tumblr acc is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


	5. Chapter 5

All of them stepped through the door, Smitty stopped "Dibs on the bathroom!" he shouted before running up the stairs, almost slipping. Jon sighed, smiling, as he ran his fingers through his brown, wet hair. "So, can everyone try not to fucking slip and break their head like Smitty almost did?" Tyler said as he went to the laundry room to grab a towel. John crossed his arms "Ain't his fault." he mumbled. "Aww, that's so cute," Craig cooed "you're being protective of your boyfriend!" John rolled his eyes, heading up the stairs to go to his room. 

Jon followed John, heading up to his own room.

.

.

.

"Hey Evan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Brock asked. Evan turned to face him "Hm? Oh yeah, sure." he answered, letting Brock lead him to the corner of the room. "You've been hanging out with Jon lately, I mean I get he's shown his face, but you've been hanging out with him more than we have. Do you like him?" Brock asked, tilting his head a little. "Wait- wha- no! No, no! We're just friends! Just excited for him, y'know?" he said as he crossed his arms. Brock hummed, "You sure? You really worry about him, like when he went up to sleep, I heard you worrying." Evan set his lips in a thin line "Look, I always worry about my friends." 

Brock nodded "Yeah, I know, bu-" Evan uncrossed his arms, starting to get annoyed with the questions "Brock, I love you man, but stop with the questions! No! No I don't like Jon!" he shouted quietly, startling Brock. "Look, I'm sorry but it's getting annoying." Evan said, sighing after. Brock shook his head "No, no it's okay. I was being to nosy." he said, smiling. "Its fine if you don't."

Jon peered down from the stairs, frowning. He wiped his eyes, he heard  _everything._ Well, listen here, Jon maybe, a little, just a bit, might of had a crush on Evan. He saw Brock walking past, seeing him look up at him. Brock frowned as he began to walk up there. Jon shook his head as he dashed to his room. 

As soon as Jon got in, he slammed his door shut, flopping on his bed.

He heard a knock and then his door open. "Jon?" he heard Luke's voice say. "What?" Jon answered, it being muffled from the pillow in his face. "Brock told me you ran off, so I came in here to check." Luke said as he closed the door. Jon sat up, looking at the the wet spot from his body. He turned to look at Luke who was standing at the door. "Before you ask, no, no I'm not okay." he said as he crossed his arms. Luke hummed "What's wrong?" he asked as he walked over to the bed. "Well, first of all, Evan said he didn't like me." Jon said as he sniffed. 

"I'm sorry." Luke said, rubbing his bare back "Hey, maybe he was just pressured by Brock, hm?" Luke whispered. Jon shrugged "I guess," he said, looking down at the sheets "I'm tired, could you get out?" Jon asked softly. Luke nodded, standing up and walking out the door, closing it softly. 

Jon sighed, collapsing on on the bed.

.

.

.

Luke crossed his arms, walking down the stairs. 

"How was Jon?" Brock asked, walking towards him. "He said he heard Evan say he didn't like him," Luke lowered his voice "he has a crush on him." he whispered. "Oh." Brock said. Luke nodded, walking towards the kitchen. "Hey Luke" Evan said as he leaned against the counter "Hey." Luke said, his voice having no emotion. Evan furrowed his brows "What's wrong with him?" he asked Brock.

Brock put a finger to his lips, signalling he wouldn't tell. Evan sighed, continuing to look through his phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the angst starts.
> 
> Scooby doo is playing on my tv and I was just reading smut so my childhood is basically gone now
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking up some phobias and shit and here we are with the phobia of love I never knew existed but then again there are some weirder phobias out there
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you would like to talk :)


End file.
